1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a display, especially a method enabling a display window to continue displaying contents and receiving commands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to enhance entertainment features and practicality of televisions, Smart TVs are gradually becoming popular. Smart TVs usually have interfaces capable of linking to internet, and can display launchers for operating by users to activate internet streaming application programs, such as Youtube or other application programs.
However, as to currently available smart TVs, multiple user control options in a launcher respectively correspond to multiple application programs. Thus, selecting one of these user control options may call a corresponding one of the application programs, and there will be a main window displayed after activating each application program. When multiple windows are called sequentially, the later selected window will have higher display priority and higher window focus (input taking) priority. That is, the latest selected window will cover the previous selected windows and receive commands input to the smart TV by a user through remote controller. Meanwhile, the commands will not be received by previously selected windows.
Furthermore, letting a window always be located at the top of a screen will make the window have the highest display priority, and the window will always be above other windows having ordinary display priorities, in which the window is a so-called “always on top window”. However, the always on top window only keeps the highest display priority, and can not keep the highest focus taking priority. That is, though the always on top window can be displayed at the top of the screen lastingly, it cannot receive commands from the user anymore. It requires extra operating by the user for the always on top window to receive commands.